bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Katsurou Watanabe
Appearance Katsurou is six feet, four inches tall with pale white skin from hardly ever going outside and has semi short, raven black hair combed to either side on top but also has short bangs that hang down right in front of his eyebrows. His dark green eyes, arguable the most noticeable feature looks as if they are always dead serious as they pierce through you as it tries to hide the sadness lurking just underneath. He also has a short mustache that doesn't extend past his nose but rather curves downward as if trying to touch his three inches long goatee but just falling short by an inch. Katsurou also has slightly thick sideburns originating from his father's side which never connect to his goatee, no matter how much he has wanted them to. He is also quite skinny and is often told he needs to eat more but has a relatively muscular chest. Unlike most people however, he doesn't particularly care for any style of clothing and will generally, often wearing whatever he can find or whatever is the easiest to grab which is typically a yellow t shirt and either tan shorts or black shorts. Katsurou also typically prefers to wear sneakers though he does occasionally wear a pair of brown sandals. Personality THIS SECTION IS BEING CLEANED UP! 'Base Personality' Katsurou is a man with a contradicting personality which is most evident by how he hates Humanity for all the bad things it has done but still craves social interaction with others. On top of this, he has difficulty seeing the good in Humanity because he sees much more of Humanity's darkness however, he doesn't hate each individual Human but rather judges them by the interaction he has with them when he is able to get himself to actually interact with other people off of the internet as he prefers to be a hermit. But much of his hatred of Humans comes from his interaction with them online because of how cruel people are on the internet as they believe they can get away with pretty much anything. Another obstacle in his way of social interaction is that he hates stupidity that is, stupid things people say or do or when someone simple does not understand something that he finds rather simple and easy to understand because of his above average IQ. Along with this, Katsurou has a short temper for stupid things and for things that frustrates him however, he is getting much calmer as he gets older and wiser. In addition, he has a lot of pent up anger within that only magnifies whatever anger he feels, unable to control it and that pent up anger never really going away, only lessening with age, anger created from his less than ideal childhood. Ironically, one of the things that frustrates him the most is that he is not a talented gamer, he is in fact much worst at gaming than the average person but is able to make up for it when he gets serious and determined, practicing more than probably anyone else. Despite all of this however, he is actually a very compassionate and nice person who has a deep love for his family but is just not able to express it. Katsurou is also often disappointed in himself for his laziness that has taken over like a disease and for how he has burdened his family, unable to live up to their expectations for most of his life and rarely giving back. But with the boom of his job in the gaming industry and his increasing resolve to be a better person than he was yesterday, Katsurou is rather confident in his abilities thanks to the little bit progress he makes every day. What few know about him though is that he has a fear he himself seldom acknowledges to himself, the fear of losing his family and the fear that he will die without doing most of what he wants to do, to die before he becomes the person he wants to be. It is though well known to those who know him that he loves to read and write and spends much of his time either thinking philosophically or is lost in his own imagination, a world of his own creation, something that happens both when he is bored or when he's into something he's doing like a show or a game hes making. Although contested by Katsurou, he is also considered quite stubborn by his mother and best friend, Junsui Nakazora and a bad procrastinator however, deep down he knows it is true though he doesn't want to admit it, even to himself but at times, he is forced to because he vowed a few years back to be honest to himself. The one thing that everyone notices right away though that he is unfortunately unable to hide is that he is very fidgety, not because he has ADHD but because he has a lot of restless energy he doesn't know what to do with. It is also well known to those who know him that he doesn't believe that there is such thing as a god but rather just people who probably just has more power and on a higher plane of existence. Along with this, he doesn't believe that heaven or hell exists as in mythology but rather Earth is hell and heaven is the highest plane of the afterlife inhabited only be ascended beings like Budha. Changes Through Story Coming soon. History Done For Now Minus Chapter Additions Katsurou Watanabe was born in Saitai Japan to parents Hana and Ken'ichi Watanabe and lives there for the first eight years of his life with few friends while moving around Saitai until his family decided to move east into Karakura Town. When he was about four or five however, his mother and father split up and he spent a couple of years without a father until his mother met a man named Daichi who for appearance reasons Katsurou's mother married and regreted since. Daichi, a short tempered, self centered and egotistical "man" who wasn't above violence against a minor when pissed off made Katsurou's life a living hell as Katsurou had to do everything to avoid him such as staying in his room most of the time. When Katsurou finally met Junsui Nakazora in Karakura town, he felt a connection with him right away that he just couldn't explain and started to hang out with him. Junsui helped to brighten Katsurou's life a bit each time they hanged out but little changed for Katsurou until the age of eighteen when he was able to take up his dream job as a game developer and CEO of the gaming company, earning more than enough money to pay for everything he and his family has ever wanted within the two years since. It was also that year that Daichi was finally out of his life for good, greatly brightening up his life and allowing him to achieve his dream. The Last Days Coming soon. Equipment Not currently necessary. Powers & Abilities Spiritual Power Katsurou's spiritual power is exceptionally high, having been born with the spiritual power of about a eightenth seat from birth however, his spiritual power has been suppressed unconsciously for most of his life because while he believes in the supernatural, he questioned for several years whether or not he could actually tap into and use that power. When his barrier is weakest however, that power does unconsciously leak out and grant him extra sensory perception for a very brief time though Katsurou has from time to time used small portions of his spiritual power consciously through great effort and concentration, something he finds rather difficult on most occasions however, he can sometimes do it consciously with no effort at all but it is rather rare. The source of his power however is unclear, it is similar to that of a fullbringer but also similar to that of a Shinigami. Zanpakuto 'Tenbinmaru ' 天秤丸 (Heavenly Scale) - Tenbinmaru is Katsurou's future Zanpakuto. Sub Powers & Abilities *Not currently relavant. Trivia *Originally, the Zanpakuto powers were for another character for a different fanfiction. *The Zanpakuto abilities are actually derived from a complex version that can be considered a beta version of it in which the user's power depends on whether their light or darkness is dominate or whether the user has balanced both for the true form of both the Shikai and Bankai, both of which were very overpowered. *The shikai only changed due to a suggestion by Dainemuri via the chat while the Bankai's power changed due to inspiration brought on by the Zanpakuto's name given to me by the same user. *Dainemuri also gave me the translations present on the page. Quotes *"HEY, GET YOU'RE HANDS OFF MY FRIEND! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DO HAVE A SWORD, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS WITH MY BARE HANDS!" -To a Shinigami in the World of the Living